


In her eyes you see the morning

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: "They had their own way of saying things to each other.However, Boris didn't know if "say" was the right word"Some scenes we haven't had of Regina and Aleksander/Boris' story.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	In her eyes you see the morning

They had their own way of saying things to each other.

However, Boris thought that "say" wasn't the right word.

It was enough for Regina to look him in the eye for him to understand that something was wrong. And vice versa. 

The first time was when, after a few months that they had met, he found her at the door of his house, the small apartment he had managed to rent thanks to Claudia and of course, Regina.

They had looked at each other for a few seconds, or at least, he had looked at her.

Her frowning expression, her tangled hair wet from the pouring rain, the droplets falling from her glasses, her tight lips.

"What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. It was in that moment that he realized that it was something serious.

"Do you want to come in or do you want to get bronchitis?" He hinted at a laugh. She did not laugh, but entered the house, wetting the carpet. He took the raincoat off her shoulders, hanging it on the hanger, and watched her as she headed for the tiny kitchen table, still soaking wet.

He followed her.

"Do you want some tea?"

She was the one who usually spoke. Boris listened to her. He liked to listen to her. But now, the only thing to listen to was silence.

She nodded, then sighed.

Just when he was about to take the kettle, Regina stood up from the chair abruptly.

"We need to talk"

Boris swallowed hard and turned to face her. He saw a light, a determination he had never seen in her eyes.

"Are you ok? Did something happen with your mother?"

Boris hoped that the answer to that question was _yes,_ that Regina fought with her mother, that she was there to be hosted for the night, that she had not discovered that he was not who he said he was, because otherwise he would have lost her, lost her forever. Not that he ever _had_ her, but the mere presence of Regina, the way she sometimes touched the back of his hand when they walked, was enough to make him feel _good,_ in the right place. Even if it wasn't his place.

She shook her head.

"Aleksander" She said in a low voice. "I like you. My mother thinks I shouldn't tell you, because it's strange and embarrassing, and a guy...a guy wouldn't ever like me, with this hair and these stupid glasses, but... I like you. And I don't care what my mom says. I wanted to tell you and I told you."

She had spoken in a hurry, as if hoping that, somehow, he wouldn't hear, he wouldn't understand. But he had heard, he understood. He felt his heart begin to beat wildly as he watched her. 

"Your mother is an idiot" He said and she chuckled, as she always did. For a few more seconds they stared, eyes to eyes, without saying anything, because Boris had never been good with words, he was not like her.

She took a few steps towards him, unsure, because perhaps she had understood something that Boris hadn't understood, not until a few seconds before. Her arms surrounded his torso, she pressed her wet face against his chest and Boris felt like he was in heaven.

He lowered his head to look at her, stroked her cheek with his thumb until he saw her smiling. Then, in silence, he kissed her.

Another time it happened right after Boris told her he loved her for the first time. She hadn't replied, she didn't have to. Boris had never felt so loved as when he was with her.

But when he heard a constant knock on the door of his house, he almost hoped that she had come all the way to tell him that she loved him.

It wasn't raining, but her face was wet again. Regina was trembling and sobbing uncotrollably, and as soon as she found him in front of her she squeezed him with such force that Boris was afraid of not being able to breathe. She didn't need to say anything, that time.

He let her let off steam, let her melting little by little in his arms.

“They found grandpa dead. Killed." She stammered, still shaken by the tremors. Boris stroked her hair, let her face sink into his shirt.

"Mom is gone." 

Boris sighed, hugging her more tightly, feeling her heart beating against his chest, hoping she was able to hear his. 

"Aleksander" She loved to say that name. Not his name. That name. "You're the only thing I have, now" 

He kissed the top of her head. 

"You don't need anything else. I promise." 

Years had passed when was Boris who had to knock on her door.

Regina was immediately alarmed when she looked him in the eye. He wondered if he was an open book for her as much as she was for him.

She made him enter that now empty house, and Boris felt a lump in his stomach, as if he couldn't be happy, in that house. As if he, _they,_ were not allowed, after all the tears that Regina had shed, all the memories that tormented her, all the hopes of seeing, sooner or later, her mother again, in that house. 

"What happened?"

Boris sighed.

“They promoted me. Director of the Nuclear Power Plant."

He knew it was good news, but, as always, there were words that Boris couldn't say. _I'm sorry,_ for example. Even if it wasn't his fault.

Regina, however, let out a joyful cry and hugged him, kissing him on the lips. "That's amazing!"

But when she looked back at him she frowned.

"Aleksander" For a moment, Boris wondered how she would pronounce his name, for once. “You deserve it. Why you aren't happy?"

He put his hands around her waist, forcing a smile. "I'm happy"

 _But that job belongs to your mother. It's not fair_ , he thought.

"It's more than fair." She smiled , guessing his thoughts. "We have to celebrate"

"Actually, there's another thing," he objected, nervously digging into his coat pocket, taking the box in his hand, ignoring the fact that he was sweating.

She looked at him confused, an adorable wrinkle appeared on her forehead, but disappeared as soon as he knelt, opening the ring case. 

He had bought it as soon as he got out of Central. He would take her away from that house. He would buy her the most beautiful and big house in Winden.

There was no need for him to ask or for her to reply: the tears of joy in the other's eyes were enough for both.

"I have to tell you something"

Boris looked up from his meal and realized it was something that made her happy, even if she was nervous to say it to him.

After all that time, he wasn't able to figure out why she still was: whatever made Regina happy, made him happy too.

She had never been more beautiful, he realized at that moment. She seemed to shine. He wondered what he had done to be so lucky. The remorse of lying to her since he had known her assailed him, and he had to fight it, trying to guess what she was going to tell him.

Looking at the hand that, perhaps unconsciously, rested above her belly, he smiled: and when his gaze rose again to meet hers, the words were once again useless, but Regina decided to speak anyway. 

"I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave comments and kudos, it means very much to me.  
> If you want to send me request/prompts (not only abt Regina/Aleksander, I'm on my way to write some Elizabeth/Noah fanfics, too) this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tyrionsonoftywin99


End file.
